Brotherhood Theme Song
by Descendent
Summary: I'm back! See the title


Theme Song  
  
I have returned! Finals are over and i'm fresh out of idea's. So after a long, sweaty "Talk" with my muse, i have decided thet the Brotherhood needs a theme song. So after going through many tracks and having no life for days i have discovered the perfect song for them. Read to find out.  
  
Summary: See above dumbass.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing period. Not even my own dignity damn it!  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
The 'hood house: 3:45:54 P.M.  
  
"I'm bored!" Toad sang for the umptienth time that day. Fredy had to physicaly restain Lance from killing the little slimeball twice already. He was getting ready to do it again.  
  
"Damn it Toad! Find something to do then!" Lance snapped, from his place on the couch.  
  
"You know what?" Tabitha said from her place on the floor. "I'm sick and tired of the X-geek's always kicking our butts. What does it take to win a lousy fight now a days.?"  
  
"Not singing Backstreet Boys in front of the entire school, thats for sure." Fred said as he came back from raiding the fridge.  
  
"we're never going to live this down, are we?" Lance asked as he ung his head.  
  
"Hey if it keeps them from mentioning that damn Rubic Cube incident, then i'm fine with it." Pietro said from the chair.  
  
"Back to the subject here guys." Tabitha said, getting slightly annoyed. "What does it take to win against those jerks?"  
  
"I dunno. Maybe a long lost, super powerful sibling who we thought to be dead comming back out of the blue with Mystique?" Fred said. Pietro began to sweat as he looked around nervously.  
  
"Heh...Heh...heh..." Pietro said quitely."Well heres something we can do. Come up with a theme song." Pietro said cleaverly changing the subject.  
  
"Thats a great idea." Tabby said jumping up. "And i know just the song... Mmmmbop, by Hanson!!!" The Brother's shared a look. They then stared at Tabby.  
----------  
  
"Guy's I'm sorry! Guys, please let be out. Guys?" Tabby cried from the tree she was duct-taped to.  
  
"Well now that thats been taken care of lets get down with busniness..." Lance stated as the Brotherhood began to go through their extensive collection of music CD's.  
------------  
  
3 Days later...  
  
Well we've been through every Cd we own and 50 we don't..." Lance stated through his 3 day old beard.  
  
"I've found it..." Pietro stated triumphently. They all gathered around and nodded upon seeing it.   
  
"Oh, yea." Todd said.  
--------  
Music starts  
  
Todd's scene  
  
You may push me around, but you cannot win (Todd be shoved by Duncan and his goons.)  
You may throw me down, but all rise again ( Toad attacking Jean during the Cauldren.)  
The more you say, the more I'll defy you (Toad stealling a wallet)  
So get out of my face  
Woah, yea  
  
Brotherhood's sceane  
  
You cannot stop us (The brotherhood pounding on the X-men during the Cauldren battle scene)  
You cannot bring us down  
Never give a break, go on and on (Scott ragging on Lance about Kitty)  
You'll never break us  
Never bring us down  
We are alive. (The Brotherhood crashing one of Duncans partys."  
  
Pietro's scene  
  
The wind blows (Pietro running circles around Evan)  
I lean into the wind  
My angle grows   
I'll use it to win (Pietro lighting Fireworks aimed at the X-mansion, he gets a devil grin)  
The more you say, the more I defy you   
So get out of my way, Woah-oh yea... (Pietro runnig around in a dress..) (Don't ask)  
  
Blob's scene  
  
Hold my will  
Hold my stenght (Blob lifting the locker above his head)  
If you rip it out  
I'll start again (Blob eating) (Duh)  
  
Tabitha's scene  
  
You cannot stop us (Tabitha stealing from vending machines)  
You cannot bring us down  
Never give a break, go on and on (Kurt trying to lecture Tabby)  
You'll never break us  
Never bring us down (Tabitha dropping an energy bomb down Kurt's pants)  
We are alive.   
  
Lance's scene  
  
Hold my will  
Hold my stenght (Ending scene of 'Joyride') (were he got kissed)  
Rip it out  
I'll start again (Lance quaking the X-Men down.)  
Hold my will  
Hold my stenght   
If you rip it out  
I'll start again (Lance blowing up Scott's car while laughing maniacly, while he cries in the background.)  
Hold my will  
Hold my stenght   
Rip it out  
I'll start again   
  
Brotherhood's Scene  
  
Hold my will (Brotherhood at The Sadie Hawkins dance)  
Hold my stenght   
Rip it out  
I'll start again (Lance hanging with Kitty)  
  
  
You cannot stop us   
You cannot bring us down (X-men being drenched in flour from the latest prank)  
Never give a break, go on and on   
You'll never break us (The Brotherhood planning their pranks on the X-Men in Detention)  
Never bring us down   
We are alive. (The Brotherhood in some dramatic ending pose.)  
We are alive.   
We are alive. Whoa yea..  
-------------  
  
"Well thats that." Pietro said streaching. "Let's hit the hay."  
  
"Agreed." Todd said hopping up the stairs. "you know, i get the feeling we forgot something, yo."  
  
"Ah, it can wait for tommorow." Lance said as he went into the bathroom.  
  
"Uh, guys... a little help..." Tabitha said in a weak voice from the tree.  
----------------  
  
Well there you all go. The brotherhood's theme song: "Defy you" by Offspring. Fits don't it? Well you all know the drill. Reveiw's are welcome and expected. Hope you all enjoyed.  
  
Peace out,  
Descendent 


End file.
